<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful and talking shit by Fantasyeverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139268">Beautiful and talking shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything'>Fantasyeverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Belong Together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Formula 1, Formula One, Hurt Max Verstappen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paddock Family, Weight Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max loses weight because people say that Daniel is too good for him. Until it all becomes too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc &amp; Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Belong Together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful and talking shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys, plss leave kudos and comments. Thank you so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max had a problem with his body all his life. His stomach was not thin enough, his smile was crooked, his legs were fat and his back arched. At least that's what he told himself. For years he didn't know what to do with his body, so he started exercising a lot. Of course he also had to do a lot of sports for F1, but Max really did a lot. He got more muscular and his body looked better, or so he thought. But that voice in his head never went away, which is why he hated photos.</p><p>He criticized every photo. His friends didn't understand why he never wanted to be in the picture. Lando in particular tried to convince Max that photos were fun. No, Max wasn't a fan of his looks.</p><p>Until he got into a relationship with Daniel Ricciardo, the man of his dreams. Daniel gave Max a compliment every day, he liked that very much. Max's bad thoughts went away more and more often and sometimes he even thought he himself was beautiful. Still, he wasn't a big fan of his body.</p><p>When they had sex he could never look at himself and he tried to cover his body for Daniel. Daniel didn't want to look at Max's ugly stomach, did he?</p><p>But Daniel didn't think Max was ugly and liked to watch his naked boyfriend. Daniel really liked Max, body and mind. Why couldn't Max understand that? </p><p>Daniel gave his boyfriend extra compliments, duh. What else could he do?</p><p>And Max? Max believed him more and more.</p><p>He was beautiful, right?</p><p>He wasn't too fat…. was he?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god Maxy, the things you make me feel are really really great." Daniel gasped in Max's neck, which gave the Dutchman goosebumps.</p><p>By the way, Max was now with his lips around the Australian's dick. A small detail.</p><p>The Dutchman knew very well what his boyfriend wanted. The sound Daniel made when Max wrapped his lips around his cock was just plain lovely.</p><p>"Maxy you are so good to me. My wonderful boy."</p><p>Max knew he was close now and pushed forward. The Australian moaned and kept chanting Max's name as if it were a prayer.</p><p>"So close..."</p><p>Daniel let go with another tug of his hips, a loud groan fell from his lip.</p><p>"Thank you Maxy, you are amazing."</p><p>Max knew he was great at these things. He knew how to please his boyfriend. After the blow job they were in bed cuddling together. Sometimes Daniel would also let Max come, but right now Max was satisfied.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," Daniel whispered. Max wanted to protest, but knew it would turn into a discussion again. He wasn't pretty.</p><p>"Maxy, can you say you're beautiful?"</p><p>Max swallowed, Daniel didn't make it very easy for his boyfriend.</p><p>"I-" Max began. </p><p>Daniel's brown looked at him curiously, almost pleading.</p><p>"Dan, I find it difficult." Max didn't know what else to say.</p><p>"Baby, please try."</p><p>Max sighed and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Why couldn't he just say he was beautiful?</p><p>Daniel nodded, "Well done. Maybe next time it will work."</p><p>Had he disappointed his boyfriend? Max almost cried, but didn't show it. He had to be a good boyfriend.</p><p>~</p><p>For hours afterwards they walked hand in hand through the paddock. The world didn't know they were together, but most of the people behind the scenes did. Daniel kissed him goodbye and headed for Renault. Max kept looking at his boyfriend, Daniel looked really good from behind. Immediately Max started to blush at the thought of a few hours ago. His naked boyfriend who ordered him to make him cum.<br/>
"Are Verstappen and Ricciardo still in a relationship?" asked a voice from behind Max. </p><p>Max petrified and turned around. Two men, mechanics, were talking to each other. They didn't seem to notice that Max could hear them.</p><p>The other man nodded, "For a while. They're breaking up anyway."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>The man nodded again, "Verstappen doesn't deserve Ricciardo. Have you seen how good Daniel looks now?"</p><p>The other mechanic agreed, "That's right. Daniel deserves someone better than Verstappen."</p><p>Then they started talking about something else, but Max had already heard it. Were they right? Did Daniel deserve someone better than Max? Max ran to a mirror and looked at himself. His reflection stared at him as if he were crazy. He hated his appearance. Of course Daniel deserved better. Max lifted his shirt and stared at his big belly, of course that was it.</p><p>He was too fat, so he didn't deserve his boyfriend. He had to lose weight. Max stared at himself with determination. He had to do this for Daniel.</p><p>Yes</p><p>For Daniel</p><p>~</p><p>"Don't you want a piece of cake Max?" his boyfriend asked in surprise. Max had a first place and they usually celebrated that with cake. Max shook his head. "I'm really full." He lied because he hadn't eaten anything today.</p><p>Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "Then we'd better invite the rest, because otherwise we won't finish the cake."</p><p>"the others?"</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes, "yes, your parents, your brother and his boyfriend and your best friend."</p><p>Max laughed, "Okay, first of all, Sebastian and Kimi are not my parents. Second, Charles is not my brother."</p><p>Daniel took another bite of the chocolate cake, "whatever you say darling."</p><p>Okay, Sebastian and Kimi had kind of adopted Max, and Charles was kind of like a brother to him too. But Daniel didn't have to say that so clearly. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes everyone was there. Lando had arrived a little later because he had forgotten his keys. Max stroked Lando's hair, "hey little one."</p><p>Lando gave Max a gruff look, "give me cake."</p><p>On the other side of the table, Pierre and Charles were romantically feeding each other cake, which made Daniel gag loudly. Charles rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. Charles did everything for Pierre.</p><p> </p><p>"Seb, why are we with these youngsters?" Kimi looked bored at his piece of cake.</p><p>Sebastian giggled at the sight of his husband. "We're here for Max."</p><p>"Don't you want cake?" Daniel sounded almost concerned now. Max panicked a little and shook his head. "I think I'm sick."</p><p>Charles got up worried and walked over to Max. He put his hand on Max's forehead, "you are not hot."</p><p>Max laughed, "thanks dork." Max realized that this excuse was a great opportunity to try something. "I'm going to the bathroom."</p><p>Once in the toilet, Max stuck a finger down his throat, gagging, trying to throw up. After a few minutes it finally worked and Max's stomach was emptied. He looked proudly at himself in the mirror. He looked really sick with his cheeks swollen.</p><p>"Max?" Daniel's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you ill?"</p><p>Max flushed the toilet and opened the door. "I threw up." Technically it wasn't a lie.</p><p>Daniel looked at his boyfriend with concern. Then he called Seb and Kimi, of course Charles came running too.</p><p>"Max is sick, what can we do?" Daniel said.</p><p>The concerned F1 family looked at Max's head. "Come on, let's put you to bed." Sebastian went to Max's room and put him to bed. Max felt very guilty, but he had to keep lying. For Daniel.</p><p>All week, Max pretended to be sick and vomited on purpose. Daniel was there a lot and helped Max feel better. After that week, Max knew he had to stop pretending he was sick. He had to do this again secretly. Eating less, that was the most important. When he stood on the weight scale he was shocked, he was still overweight. He had to belong to Daniel. He had to lose weight.</p><p> </p><p>"Max would you like a glass of cola?"</p><p>"No thanks, I have water."</p><p>"Max do you want to go to a restaurant?"</p><p>"No, I prefer to eat at home."</p><p>"Max do you want a piece of chocolate?"</p><p>"No, I have pieces of cucumber."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he went too far, Max thought. They began to notice him. Daniel was very concerned and tried to feed him all kinds of things. Lando asked all kinds of strange things. Charles kept looking at him with concern. Oh and even Pierre tried to get Max to eat something.</p><p> </p><p>"Max what's wrong?!" Daniel almost screamed. Max had grabbed the table to keep from falling over and Daniel had seen that. His boyfriend immediately came to help the Dutchman.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Max's voice was shaking. Everything was wrong.</p><p>"Max please tell me. You're pale. Are you still sick?" Daniel was a really sweet boyfriend, which is why Max had to persevere.</p><p>"Dan, leave me alone. Nothing is wrong."</p><p>Daniel didn't know what to say and was silent. If Max said there was nothing… He believed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Max, do you want a piece of apple?" Sebastian's voice was curious. They all sat outside enjoying the sun. Only, Max didn't enjoy it very much. He was so hungry and he was dizzy all the time. Now he was really sick.</p><p>He was staring at the apple, he wanted the apple. But he thought about Daniel, maybe Daniel would break up if he put on weight.</p><p>He shook his head, "No thanks."</p><p>Kimi and Seb looked at each other with concern. What was the matter with their boy?</p><p>A few hours later everyone had left, except for Kimi, Seb and Max. Max listened to the stories of his paddock parents. He loved them so much. But he was also so tired, he had to sleep. "I think I'm going home," he muttered. Max got up, walked a few steps and knew he was going to pass out. His dizzy feeling was too overpowering.</p><p>"Help," he cried. Then he fell and everything turned black before his eyes.</p><p>Kimi was there first and caught Max easily. Cursing lightly at how light the boy was, he put him on the ground. Sebastian turned white when he saw Max pass out. </p><p>"Call Daniel," said Kimi. Sebastian almost dialed when he heard Max mutter, "No Daniel please."</p><p>Sebastian didn't know what to do, so I decided to call Charles. Charles was very concerned, but also very angry. He would be right there. Meanwhile, the paddock parents took care of Max.</p><p>"What happened?" Charles said angrily when he arrived. Behind him stood his friend Pierre with Lando. They both looked concerned at the Dutchman.</p><p>"Why did you bring those two?" Kimi asked.</p><p>"They were there when Sebastian called, and they love Max too. Why isn't Daniel here?" Charles looked around for Daniel somewhere.</p><p>Sebastian wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a dizzy Max. "No Daniel, please."</p><p>Charles rolled his eyes, "Call Daniel."</p><p>Sebastian doubted, "What if he's the cause?"</p><p>Charles did not understand, "the cause of what?"</p><p>"Daniel may be causing Max to stop eating."</p><p>Charles turned pale, "Max doesn't eat anymore?" He walked to his best friend, his brother.</p><p>Max was too tired to answer, he really needed sugar. He hadn't eaten in 48 hours. "Give him something to drink! Something with sugar." Charles called anxiously.</p><p>Pierre took a Red Bull from his bag, opened it and gave it to Max. "Drink." Max didn't want to, he kept his mouth shut. He needed to lose weight, not gain weight.</p><p>"Call Daniel," he heard Kimi say. "Maybe he knows more."</p><p>No, Daniel was not allowed to see him like that. He had to be beautiful to Daniel, and he was fat now. "No-" he said again. Nobody listened. He heard Daniel's voice on the phone. Max closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again his boyfriend was there.</p><p>"Maxy, I think we should take you to the hospital." Daniel almost sounded like he was in a panic. Why was his boyfriend panicking? That was not necessary, Max did this for him.</p><p>"I want to be with you." Max wasn't sure what he was saying, but he wanted to explain. "You're breaking up with me," Max tried to explain.</p><p>Daniel frowned, "Never."</p><p>Max shook his head, "I don't deserve you."</p><p>Daniel looked at Charles in surprise. "Maxy, of course you do. You and I belong together. You deserve me."</p><p>Max shook his head, "They said I didn't deserve you. They said you were going to break up because you looked much better."</p><p>Daniel and Charles both clenched their fists. They were furious, but not at Max. "Who said that?!" Charles shouted. Kimi tried to appease Charles. "You scare Max."</p><p>Daniel cried, "Is that why you started eating less? Were you sick at all or were you pretending?"</p><p>Max was silent, so Daniel knew enough. "You threw up on purpose." Daniel looked at the rest of the group, "we were all in the middle of it." He shook his head in disbelief. "You don't have to lose weight for me Maxy.”</p><p>Max stood up, still dizzy, "Daniel can we please go home."</p><p>Daniel hesitated for a moment, then looked at Sebastian who nodded. "Go, he needs you."</p><p> </p><p>Together they walked slowly to Daniel's car. Once they were in it, Max fell asleep. When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on the sofa in the living room. "Hey," he said softly to Daniel sitting on the other sofa. Daniel had a glass of Coke and had one ready for Max too. "Hey," he said. He continued to watch TV. </p><p>"Can I also have water?" asked Max. Daniel nodded, "in the kitchen." Max cursed, he was too weak to walk to the kitchen. But he was so thirsty. Maybe a sip of Coke wasn't too bad. Max picked up the glass with trembling hands and took a sip. He hardly remembered the taste of cola. "I also have a bowl of grapes," said Daniel. He took a few and put the bowl on the table. Max saw the bowl. Dan knew his favorite fruits were grapes. Max reached out and took one, just for taste. It was delightful. Immediately afterwards, he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Max was awakened by a delicious smell all over the house. He walked very carefully to the kitchen and there his boyfriend was making a big breakfast. Max swallowed nervously, he really couldn't eat this. "Daniel," he started nervously. Daniel smiled when he saw his boyfriend. "Don't worry Maxy, this is all for me."</p><p>Max's stomach growled as Daniel took the buns out of the oven. He also had mini pancakes."Max, would you like to taste the soup? Did I put enough pepper in it?"</p><p>Max rolled his eyes, Daniel never put enough pepper in it. He picked up a spoon and took a bite of soup from the pan. It tasted wonderful. "A little bit more pepper." he replied.</p><p>Daniel nodded, "And the pancakes? Could you have a bite of one? I don't know if they're perfect." Max laughed, "okay." He grabbed a pancake and took a small bite. He put the rest on Daniel's plate. "It tastes good."</p><p>"Great," he said enthusiastically. "I made you a cup of tea, Maxy." Max nodded, tea wasn't that bad, right? He took a sip and knew Daniel had put sugar in it. Max normally also put sugar in the tea, but it was very sweet. "Did you put more sugar in it?" Max asked.</p><p>Daniel shook his head, "you just have to get used to the taste. Would you like to taste my croissant with jam?"</p><p>Max shook his head, "I think I'm full."</p><p>Daniel nodded and ate the rest himself. Max hardly knew what he saw, Daniel really ate a lot! Maybe Max could take a small bite of something. He looked at Daniel's soup and took another sip of it. "It's very tasty.”</p><p>That same evening they were on the couch together. Daniel had another glass of Coke for Max and this time he had finished it. After that he was really full, his stomach had to get used to eating again.</p><p>"You really are perfect." Daniel said</p><p>Max ignored it, he wasn't perfect.</p><p> </p><p>The days after, Max kept eating small bites from other people's food. This made him feel less bad and he still ate something. Until the big party at Sebastian and Kimi's home. It was Kimi's birthday and Sebastian, Daniel and Pierre cooked a big dinner together. Everyone talked and ate tasty things and Max heard his stomach growl.</p><p>"Daniel?" Max asked.</p><p>Daniel looked at him curiously, "yes?" He whispered.</p><p>"If I eat this, will you stay with me?"</p><p>Daniel smiled, "Yes Maxy. Even if you eat all the food, I'll stay with you. You're perfect." </p><p>There he said it again, perfect. </p><p>Max now started to get some food himself. He saw the rest staring at him and this made him embarrassed. "So," began Charles. He wanted to distract everyone from Max. Relieved, Max took a breath and started to eat his baked potatoes.</p><p>Daniel and Max came home late that night. For the first time in weeks, Max was really full and a little embarrassed. He ran upstairs and looked at himself in the mirror. Daniel ran after him, "Perfect," he whispered in Max's ear. </p><p>Max turned to Daniel, "Why do you keep saying that? I'm far from perfect."</p><p>Daniel smiled, "nobody's perfect, I meant you're perfect for me."</p><p>Max opened his eyes, looked in the mirror, and saw the reflection of Daniel's hand holding his tight and soft. He sees their hands together, like they were made for each other. They fit so perfectly. </p><p>Max began to think his reflection wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Guys, plss leave kudos and comments. Thank you so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>